Captain Tsubasa (2018 TV series)
Captain Tsubasa (キャプテン翼) is a 2018 anime series broadcasted by TV Tokyo in Japan on April, and on Cartoon Network on June 2018, and on Disney Channel on April 2019.The anime is made honoring the 2018 FIFA World Cup which was held in Russia."Captain Tsubasa Soccer Manga Gets New TV Anime in April". Anime News Network. Retrieved December 13, 2017. Synopsis Captain Tsubasa is a story of 11-year-old Tsubasa Ozora who dreams to become the world's best football player and win the World CupRepresenting Japan in the FIFA World Cup is Tsubasa’s ultimate dream, which will take a lot more than talent to reach it.; his thoughts and dreams revolve almost entirely around the joy of football. In order to pursue his dream, Tsubasa moves with his mother to Nankatsu, where he will need the best of his abilities to stand out. He encounters not only rivals, but also friends such as the gutsy Ishizaki, the cheerleader Sanae Nakazawa, genious keeper Wakabayashi, and Roberto Hongo, a retired Brazilian football player who will help him push towards his dreams. Seasons * Season 1: It consists of 28 episodeshttp://ball-ha-tomodachi.com/anime/#bddvd/ Season 1 episodes with a total of 28 per DVD set. is confirmed to be a retelling of the Kids' Dream arc, combining both original manga and modern-era elements. Most of characters' uniforms, clothes, and color palettes are more faithful to the manga "New Captain Tsubasa Anime Reveals Honey's Highlights!". Honey's Anime, retrieved on March 4, 2018.. * Season 2 AKA Boys' Fight (2018): It consists of 24 episodes and a prologue in episode 28 which clearly connects both arcs. Here, Tsubasa is now a teenager and aims to win the V3 championship in order to have the football association help him to go to Brazil to become a professional player. On the other hand, his rival Hyuga is aiming as well to surpass him and beat him in the tournament finals, but there are also some other rivals who seek to beat Tsubasa's Nankatsu. Characters Main Characters Support characters Other players The list of all support characters in Kids' Dream & Boys' Fight arcs. Episodes Cast and staff Japanese staff Japanese cast Season 1 Season 2 Theme songs thumb|235px *Opening: "Start Dash!" by Johnny's West. *Ending: "Moete Hero" by different artists (click on link page for more information). Gallery Trivia * In the third teaser trailer before the release of the 2018 series, it is shown how Tsubasa is training with Nishigaoka elementary school - probably for the football selection test to be chosen for the Nankatsu City Selection Team - using a clothing similar to the Nankatsu junior high uniform (white with red stripes jersey), similar to the used in the 1983 Anime (Boys' Fight arc). * The Latin American/Brazilian versions ditched the original opening and ending themes using a new song composed for these versions, but keeping the opening and ending animations. The ending theme is the same as the intro, but only instrumentalThis led to some criticism from fans, since the 2002 anime had all songs intact or perfectly adapted from the japanese version.. *In the 2018 anime, many main characters have different coloured cleats. Azure for Tsubasa, SkyBlue for Misaki, Dark red for Hyuga, and Silver for Misugi. Also, in Season 2, Orange for Takeshi, and Yellow for Soda. Videos Captain Tsubasa (2018) Teaser (Japanese / Latin American Dub) TVアニメ『キャプテン翼』ティザーPV【2018年4月テレビ東京にて放送開始予定】 Captain Tsubasa ¡Próximamente en Cartoon Network! Notes References External links *Official website (Japanese) *Series info at aniDB *Series playlist at Cartoon Network Brazil YouTube Channel (Portuguese) (region-restricted) *Series playlist at Cartoon Network Latin America YouTube Channel (Spanish) (region-restricted) de:Captain Tsubasa Category:Anime